Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data storage, and more particularly, to data replication and consistency across distributed repositories.
A service-oriented architecture (SOA) is a form of distributed computing, where different functions are split up into individual services. The services are based on a service provider/service consumer paradigm. The services are loosely coupled to support inter-operability between different implementations of a primary repository and one or more secondary repositories. Data associated with the services are stored in the primary repository and replicated across the one or more secondary repositories.